


Sonder

by Stagcore



Series: What Makes Us Tick (Complicated Emotions For Dummies) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Deals With Having Human Emotions, Depressed Castiel (Supernatural), Drabble Collection, Gen, Homeless Castiel, Sonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagcore/pseuds/Stagcore
Summary: Sonder. The realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as your own.A reminder to anyone going through a rough time right now. I know you may feel unloved but you have many silent lovers in the world. People who notice your presence and smile.





	Sonder

The bustle of people around him woke him from his daydreaming. The intense realisation that the people around him had their own lives to hurry and get back to as they strode along the sidewalk to their destinations was like a punch in the gut. Realistically he knew that human's had their minuscule, momentary lives but as he walked past and caught snippets of conversation that wafted through the air like music notes. People reminding their family members of jobs that needed to be done before Thank's Giving. Little bits of arguments or friendly banter between friends. Lovers confessing their gratitude for their partners.

Looking out across the road, Cas thought of the food cart vendor who would give him the left over food from that day's sale in the last town he had visited, That food vendor had a home that he would go back to at the end of the day where he could relax, where he felt safe. Castiel hadn't experienced this emotion as an angel, even after he had nearly become so human that he needed to sleep and eat. It was overwhelming but he felt so alive. The street was alive with the smell of food, fried onions and meats made his mouth water. Turning his thoughts back to the vendor, Castiel allowed his mind to wander again.

 _I wonder what George is doing right now?_ It wasn't the first time that he had thought that but it held more meaning some how now. Now that he was made to pay more attention to the people he surrounded himself at the homeless shelter. Every person their had their own stories. Moments that they treasured and moments that they wished they could take back. Moments of vulnerability and moments of pure, unconditional love.

He had many moments of regret and anguish but he also had many, many moments of love. Of joy and happiness. And though they were fleeting, he knew that he would feel those emotions again. He knew that the suffering never lasted long. Not long enough to alter and warp him into something bitter and wrong...


End file.
